


The Letter

by StoneArcher



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneArcher/pseuds/StoneArcher
Summary: Hope knew what would happen, that she would be erased.  She just had one thing left to do.**spoilers for Legacies 1x16**Also my first story in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING

Josie walked into her room after the vote and sat down on her bed. She placed her head in her hands, feeling the urge to cry. She went to lay down but stopped when she saw an envelop sticking out from her pillows. She pulled it out and saw her name written in beautiful calligraphy.

Her interest piqued, she opened the envelop and pulled the letter out. She unfolded it, her hands seem to shake as she stared at script that seemed so familiar.

'Dearest Josette,  
You won't remember me, and thats ok. I did what I had to, to protect you. Josie, you were always special to me, and I wish it was the right time for us, but it never was, and never will be. I know one day, when it is your time, we will meet again, like its the first time. I will always watch over you, I am my fathers daughter. All the texts say he is the Devil himself, but he wasn't. He was a good man at the end and that's all that matters.   
Contact Freya Mikaelson and she will help you with the Merge. And tell her that all you two need is Hope and she will understand. I love you, Josie. I never said it because I was scared. I was terrified, honestly. Whenever I love someone, I lose them. I have loved you for a long time and I'm sorry I never did anything about it. I projected how I felt on people who showed interest, but none were you.  
So, figure the merge, beat it, live for me. Make great stories, have adventures, and have at least one truly epic love. I love you, Josette Saltzman, even when you can't remember me. I will remember for you. And remember, always have Hope. It will never lead you astray.

Love, Always and Forever'

Josie stared at the parchment, and read it over and over again. She felt tears dripping from her eyes and rolling down her face. There was a hole in her heart, and she didn't know why. But she would figure it out, she was determined. And hell hath no fury like a determined witch.


	2. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

After careful thought ...... I will TRY to continue this story. I just started watching, cause yeah, but seriously if Hosie isn't endgame imma be pissed. Just give me some time, I am heading to NYC/NJ for my first Wrestlemania this week. I will try get something up


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning flashed across the sky in the Quarter and Freya was jostled awake by the thunder that came crashing after. She felt something trying to be pulled from her and she quickly got up and ran to her grimoires. Without hesitation she cast a memory preserving spell for her entire family, knowing that this was deep and old magic at work. Keelin came into the study, watching her wife work tirelessly to finish the spell. It was if the storm outside raged as Freya chanted faster until silence.

Freya started to collapse and Keelin caught her, helping her to the floor. She stroked Freya’s face, brushing the strands of hair from her eyes. 

“Baby are you ok,” Keelin asked, “What happened?”  
“Hope was trying to be erased from our minds, out of exisistence. Stupid girl must have done something noble,” Freya said, with tears running down her face.  
“Hope’s gone?”  
“I think so. When she called the other day about the merge with the twins, she mentioned something about Malivore. How he can make people and things disappear from exisitence. We need to get to the Salvatore School.”

As she said that, she could hear her cellphone going off. Keelin sat Freya up and ran to get it. There were texts and missed calls from her family. Keelin gave the phone to Freya who dialed in a conference call.

“Everyone here,” Freya asked.  
“Davina and I are here sister,” Kol answered.  
“As are Marcel and I,” Rebekah replied.  
“Ok, sorry for the magical bombardment siblings and partners, but I was woken up by powerful old magic trying to pull Hope from my memories, from our memories. I think our little wolf did something noble, yet stupid.”  
“She sacrificed herself didn’t she,” Marcel asked, softly.  
“I believe she did. When she called me a few days ago she asking about the Gemini Coven and the merging of the twins, she also mentioned Malivore.”  
“Malivore would have the type of power to wipe memories,” Davina replied, “the elders spoke of that great evil many times, saying how people disappeared after going and all traces of them lost, but due to quick thinking like Freya, one of the elders would always remember the lost and stolen. Why would Hope jump in?”  
“If I may,” Vincent said, his phone finally connecting to the group, “Sorry shoddy signal, Malivore was created by 3 powerful beings and their blood. A witch, a vampire and a werewolf. And only those three things can kill it. Nature knew that Malivore was a cancer to the Earth, and she being the forever mother that she is, found a loophole to end Malivore.”  
“Hope,” Rebekah said softly, “a true tribrid.”  
“Yes, it seems Klaus was always destined to have a child and that she would go on to do great things.”  
“Is she gone for good,” Kol asked, his voice cracking from his sadness of losing his niece.  
“That I do not know.”  
“But I do,” a voice said, from behind Freya and Keelin.

Keelin jumped up in front of her wife, her eyes yellow and teeth bared. The cloaked figure removed the hood and revealed a woman, not older than 25.

“I mean you no harm. I have seen your Hope, and for now she is safe. I am Enid, a guardian of witches in the beyond and in between. Malivore is not destroyed, not yet. Hope killed Landon, but since he is a phoenix, he was reborn. However, some of the mud got onto him, and Malivore is growing inside of Landon like a virus.”  
“How do we get Hope back,” Rebekah asked.  
“Your little wolf needs to be remembered by her soul mate, her true love. I know, cliché, but it is true.”  
“And I’m guessing its not Landon,” Marcel said.  
“No. That much I can confirm, he nor any other male at that school is her soul mate,” Enid said, then stopped, looking behind her, “I have to go. My time is running out and Hope is scared. Get to Mystic Falls, that is were the precipice will occur.”

Enid then disappeared, leaving the house silent.

“Everything ok,” Kol asked.  
“Yes, the woman disappeared. So what are we going to do,” Freya said.  
“Davina and I already have tickets to fly to Richmond and drive in.”  
“And Marcel and I are in New York City we will get on the road as soon as we are off the phone.”  
“And I will pick you two up, along with Haley and we will drive up to Mystic Falls. We will get Hope back,” Vincent said.  
“Ok, be safe guys. Vincent see you soon.”

Freya hung up the phone as Keelin left the room to start packing things for themselves and their 1 year old daughter Haley, named after Hope’s mother. Freya closed her eyes and sent thoughts to her dead family members, promising to bring Hope back.


	4. Chapter 4

*****In the In Between*****

“Hope, please calm down,” Enid said as wolf Hope stalked her, “Your family is on the way, I promise. That is where I disappeared to.”

At hearing about her family, wolf Hope sat down, calming herself, and turning back into her human form.

“You saw my family?”  
“Yes Hope they are on their way to Mystic Falls. They will find a way to get you back, I promise.”  
“Do you know if Josie got my letter?”  
“She did, but she is still confused.”  
“I know, but it was worth a shot. I do care for Landon.”  
“But she isn’t who your wolf wants, who you want. You should have realized Landon was bad for you when your wolf tried to eat him.”  
“Hey, not my fault, I am still trying to get in tune with my wolf.”  
“An Alpha without a pack.”  
“Yeah, I know. I could, if I wanted to, I am stronger then Jed and Raf. But Alaric doesn’t want me to, afraid of what having power might mean.”  
“Your mother was a great pack leader.”  
“Sometimes I think they forget that side of me. Once it came out who my father was, my mom just got pushed to the side. She didn’t deserve that.”  
“You are not evil. I hope you know that.”  
“I think I do. So, what now?”  
“You wait. I will be here with you; nothing will harm you here. Not Clarke nor Malivore, or the evil he devoured. This is a safe place for witches that have done something stupid and are waiting to be brought back. Luckily, you won’t have that long a wait.”  
“That’s if they can get Josie to remember me.”  
“It will be tricky but I trust Josie, she has a good head on her shoulders, and I can sense her heart feels like its missing something.”  
“Why are you here? How did you become a guardian for witches?”  
“Well, that story isn’t interesting like yours but, the ancients realized that witches needed in a sense a guardian angel and well, I was as pure as they come. Magic only used to save lives, very naïve of me.”  
“Not naïve, noble. Ancestors made a good choice.”  
“I think so too. Now I know its dark here, close your eyes and focus on a happy place for you. It can be anywhere in the world.”

Hope closed her eyes and her mind went through a flip book of happy times for her. Enid focused on one and the darkness became light. Hope opened her eyes, and she was back at school, in her room. She smiled, despite everything, the Salvatore school was a happy for her because Josie was here.

“She is always on your mind, did you know that, even when you were with Landon,” Enid said, softly.  
“I never thought she would want me. Roman, Landon I latched on because I never thought she would see me more than a scourge to the school. The daughter of the greatest evil ever known. Then she said she had a crush on me. I never felt my wolf so happy before. But I stuck with Landon because I thought she still wanted Penelope. I do love him.”  
“But you know who your soulmate is, don’t you?”  
“I do, even if she doesn’t accept me”  
“Seriously,” a familiar voice said, “Selfless, just like your father.”

Hope turned around at the voice, her jaw slack at seeing her Uncle Elijah standing behind her. She ran to him, hugging him tightly.

“I never got to say goodbye,” Hope said through her tears.  
“Do you honestly think that I would let your father do this alone. Despite his flaws, his love for you made him the man he was meant to be. And you, my dear niece, are every bit of him and your mother. They wish they could have come to see you, but I drew the right straw.”  
“Mom and Dad are ok?”  
“Yes, and we are so sorry that the Necromancer used your father against you the way he did. You also need to let your family in more. We see you hiding.”  
“I am just.”  
“Scared, we know, I know. That is a trait we gave you, caused you. You deserve to be happy dear niece, just like Niklaus. Come, sit with me. We have some time to catch up.”

Enid smiled at what she saw. She had enough power for one, and though she did wish for Hayley, Elijah was definitely the one to help her see things clearly, just like he did for her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I seem to have found some inspiration, so I will try to write as much as I can and get it up as soon as I can, even if they are short chapters. right now there will be bouncing back and forth from where Hope is and the real world. I don't think she will be there for real long. if i hit a block I am sorry, it happens a lot more now, which sucks. Thanks for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks, means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

*******Real World*******

Freya, Keelin and Vincent were half way to Mystic falls. Freya received a text that Kol and Davina were on their flight, and that Rebekah and Marcel were almost there, Marcel kept using his compulsion to get out of speeding tickets. He told Freya that nothing was keeping him from finding his little sister. Freya sat in the back, next to their daughter, wondering if Hope was ok where she was at.

“You know, you’d think being a Mikaelson, Hope would have laid off the heroics until she was at least 21,” Vincent said softly.  
“Yeah well, she is also a Marshall, a Crescent Wolf, daughter of an Alpha. Good luck with that,” Freya responded with a chuckle, “I sent a message to Alaric and to Matt the sheriff that we were coming. I don’t want them freaking out about the Original family showing up into town, especially Kol and Rebekah.”  
“Alaric must not have liked that.”  
“He apparently is on his way back too, he had to rescue Landon from Georgia. Hope must have talked to him before she jumped into the pit. Stupid girl. I don’t know whether to be angry or proud.”  
“I say a bit of both,” Keelin said, “Cause I feel the same way. On one hand, she saved the world from an ancient evil, on the other she could have called us to help.”  
“But like her father, and mother, she did things her way. Brave kid though, being only 17 and not even lived because she has been scared to because of what happened. Our daughter will never know that, will she,” Vincent replied.  
“Not if the anchoring spell works, our daughter will never have to be in fear of losing us. And Marcel would have to agree, but I am pretty sure he will. He is indestructible and he would be the best to anchor us just like Dahlia did with Klaus. But that’s not something to focus on right now. I just need to know what the hell happened to my niece,” Freya said, sadness floating through her voice.  
“We will baby, I promise. Listen, when we get to the school, we will get answers.”

Freya nodded and looked back at their little girl, realizing how Hayley and Klaus felt when it came to Hope. How they sacrificed everything for her, and Freya knew that she would do the same for her daughter. But she also needed to do it for Hope, she had to get her back somehow. She tried to close her eyes to settle her mind, something Keelin was grateful for, knowing that Freya would go days without sleep if need be to find out what happened to Hope, and how to get her back.

At the Salvatore school, Josie couldn’t sleep. Her mind floated back to the letter sitting in her pocket. She got out of bed, syphoned some magic to do a silencing spell, and left her room. She knew the teachers would be more lenient with everything that had just happened. She walked to the library and went to a book that was written about the Mikaelson family. Those were the clues in the letter left for her. She knew who the Devil was. Klaus Mikaelson, apart of the Original vampires created, but also the first hybrid.

The name Freya Mikaelson, as well, was famous for being the strongest witch since Dahlia, Ester’s sister and the aunt to the Originals. The whole family was famous. And Josie had this nagging feeling that there was something about that family, someone about that family, that was missing. That was pulled from her, but she just couldn’t remember. It was really starting to bug her. She heard someone walking behind her and quickly turned around, ready to throw a spell, but stopped when she saw it was MG.

“Hey MG, couldn’t sleep either,” Josie asked.  
“Not really, I have this echo floating in my head and I don’t know why. Like something is missing, but I can’t remember what it is.”  
“I have the same feeling, and not something but someone.”  
“Yeah, I hear that. Oh, here you go,” MG said, pulling the talisman he borrowed from Josie earlier out of his pocket.

He handed it over to her, and she put it around her neck, it made her feel calm, once she did. The person who gave this to her was missing. She knew that now. This person was very special to her, that much she knew. It was just upsetting her that this person was gone. And then it hit her.

“Oh my gods.”  
“Josie, you ok?”  
“Whoever we have forgotten, they must have fallen into Malivore. The goo makes you forget, remember the monsters.”  
“Little Saltzman you are absolutely correct,” a voice said behind her.

MG and Josie turned around and saw Rebekah and Marcel standing there. Marcel held his hands up in peace.

“We mean you no harm. We are here for the same reasons that are haunting you. Someone did jump into Malivore to stop him from rising. She was a tribrid, and your friend. She is also our family,” Marcel said, sadness laced in his voice.  
“You are Marcel Gerard, known as a beast vampire,” MG said, a bit of amazement in his voice, “And that makes you Rebekah Mikaelson. Wow you two are legends.”  
“MG here is a bit of a fan,” Josie said, her voice finally returning.  
“Look, we need a place to wait for your father and the rest of our family. Can we go to an empty room to hide out, we don’t need to scare anyone else tonight,” Rebekah said softly.  
“Yeah there is a room in the other hall, its all by itself. It should be empty, my dad had maintenance clear it out.”  
“Thank you. We shall be quiet. Please, your father knows we are coming and/or here, so do not raise alarms. My sister Freya should be here soon. My brother Kol will be here in the morning.”  
“I believe you. I won’t tell anyone, and neither will MG.”  
“Like anyone would believe me anyways. But yeah, won’t tell a soul,” MG said, nodding his head.

Marcel and Rebekah bowed in thanks and sped to what was once Hope’s room. Maintenance had started clearing it out, but stopped, most likely for the night. Rebekah saw the family portrait from Freya and Keelin’s wedding, and how happy they looked, even Klaus.

“We’ll get her back, right Marcel?”  
“No matter how long it takes, we are getting our little wolf home. I need my little sister. The whole trip down here, I thought about how she was brought into this world, in such a violent way. It didn’t help that she learned the Mikaelson way of manipulation when she was older.”  
“Something she lives, lived, with since then. And I blame Kol, he was the one who said something big normally happens to bring the family back together. Her intentions were good, she just trusted the wrong people.”  
“When we get her back, we will all do better. Make regular visits, call more. I mean I know before we really didn’t because we had to protect her, but that’s no excuse for now. I really feel like I failed her and that Klaus will be angry with me, with us.”  
“Oh if I know my brother he is probably pacing and raving like a mad man. We have time, might as well relax before Freya gets here.”

Marcel nodded and sat down on the bed, bringing Rebekah along with him. He held his wife tight knowing that they both needed the comfort. Back in the library, Josie said goodnight to MG before heading back to her room. Lizzie was already asleep, so Josie got into bed and pulled out the journal that Penelope left. Penelope the one who always disappointed her, hurt her, but claimed to love her. Josie flipped through the book, till she got to a name, one that seemed to cause hurt within the depths of Josie’s soul. Hope Mikaelson. 

Penelope wrote, ‘The tribrid is possibly the one thing to stop the merge. Her power is endless and with her vampiric side, would survive the drain, triggering the curse of course, but still would possibly allow the twins to survive the ritual. Though I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, people still talk about her like she is a freak. It’s not her fault who her father was, despite his penchant for violence and blood lust, he was actually a decent man at the end. Better than most fathers I know. And I wouldn’t even have to plead with her to do it. She loves Josie too much, even though she is with Landon. She has probably been in love with Josie as long as I have, if not longer. Hopefully she will realize it and let Josie know. Selfish me wants to fight her and destroy her, but how can I hate her when she has had hell brought upon her, and brought to her. Look what she did for Josie on her birthday, if she didn’t give her that talisman, we never would have found her.’

Josie stopped reading and held the talisman. She felt it, the love that went into creating the spell. Whomever this Hope person was, loved her deeply. She could feel that. It made her feel warm, like being covered in a fuzzy blanket. She knew she loved this person too, but she couldn’t remember. The thought that she couldn’t remember made Josie both angry and sad. Feeling that type of frustration, Josie closed the journal and cuddled under her blankets.

It was near sunrise when Freya, Vincent and Keelin arrived at the school. Rebekah texted them that they were in Hope’s room and to sneak in, since the teachers and kids would be getting up soon. They quickly made their way through the school to Hope’s old room. Marcel was going through Hope’s things when they came in. Rebekah woke up to see her eldest sister, getting up to hug her. Vincent put little Haley on the bed so she could still sleep.

“Have we heard from Alaric yet,” Freya asked.  
“Not since yesterday. They must have stopped to rest, this isn’t a crisis for them as it is for us. They don’t remember Hope,” Marcel said, “But we have to tread carefully around Landon, we can’t let him suspect that we know he is infected with Malivore. We did speak with one of Alaric’s daughters, Josie. She knows someone is missing, she feels it.”  
“Good, that means getting her to realize that Hope is her true love might not be too hard,” Keelin said, then let out a laugh, “Who am I kidding, anyone who loves a Mikaelson and vice versa are hard headed individuals.”

The group let out a laugh and settled in the room. Freya placed a sound proof spell om the room so no one would know they were there. They decided to take the brief time to collect themselves, knowing that things could be very tough, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hitting a kind of writers block because I am getting home so late from work. I hope this is long enough and not too wordy. We will see more Elijah and Hope in the next chapter. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay. I have had wicked writers block and trying to traverse where I want this story to go and how I want to bring Hope back. So I decided to keep writing until I was able to give you a decent long chapter to hopefully hold you over while I traverse the destruction of said writers block. I hope you enjoy what I have posted thus far and probably in the near future will take this down and upload a fixed version, cause this is not beta'd this all me lol.

********In The In Between********

“So, explain to me why you are with the commoner again,” Elijah asked.  
“He’s safe.”  
“Oh Hope, you are so like your father in this regard, you put others feelings ahead of your own. You love this Josie, do you not?”  
“I do, very much, but until recently, I never thought she would feel anything for me. She is amazing Uncle Elijah. Dad would have liked her, because she doesn’t see me as a freak, she sees me for me. I mean yeah we didn’t always talk and we had rough spots, but no one could really blame me.”  
“Of course not, these past few years have been hard. But you are turning out amazing. Your father is so proud, and he knows you are trying for him, to give him peace. But I think you don’t understand what peace would be for your father. Watching you, watching over you, is a semblance of peace because he sees the life that he knows you deserve and will help you get, by guiding you.”  
“So, he’s ok?”  
“Hope, he is at peace because he has you, living. And despite this slight pause, he is proud you put the world over yourself. He would have waited for Malivore to rise to try and rip is throat out, but that was always my brother’s way.”  
“It’s hard sometimes.”  
“The way people treat you?”  
“Yes. Its like they only see the one side that Alaric wants them to see, even about all of you, yet he let a vampire carry his children. He was best friends with Damon of all people. But no amount of good, especially at the end, especially for me means anything. Yes, dad did evil things, but he wasn’t evil, not to me.”  
“He was never the great evil. We were never meant to be the start of all of this. Things happen, our mother thought she was doing best by us, she didn’t realize that when Niklaus would feed and kill it would still trigger his werewolf curse. That is why he thought it would have been safe for you to destroy the vampires that followed Greta and her line of thinking. Hybrids are not something to fear or hate. You are beautiful because you are unique.”  
“That is in the eyes of my family, Uncle Elijah.”  
“Not just your family,” Enid said, appearing out of nowhere, “Sorry, didn’t mean to ease drop. Had to check on the others, they are getting to your school now. And before you ask, everything is fine, everyone is fine. Just stay calm. I know your wolf is very restless here.”  
“What is causing her wolf to be restless,” Elijah asked.  
“Her wolf knows that she isn’t meant to be here, this is a place for witches, but because a powerful witch asked me to watch over her family, that is why Hope is here.”  
“Our mother?”  
“Yes, and your Aunt Dahlia. They knew that your family would have a knack for trouble, especially the witches. Dahlia also knew that Hope would be special. She does have the knack for using dark magic.”  
“In my defense it worked to get rid of the dragon. But yes, I do feel like I am my father’s daughter when it comes to wanting revenge. But I don’t. And for the record, I had reasons to distrust Landon after he lied to us multiple times. Son of a bitch!”  
“Hope what is it,” Elijah asked.  
“Whether on purpose or not, Landon was manipulating me. I was just too blind.”  
“Manipulated, how,” Enid asked, though she already knew the answer.  
“I was needed, one way or another I was needed to ‘destroy’ Malivore. But I broke Landon’s neck because he is a phoenix. Death doesn’t stick with him. But by doing so, when I jumped into Malivore, I allowed his spiritual being to infected Landon’s rebirthing body. Damn it.”  
“This isn’t your fault. He was fed the information he didn’t know he was being manipulated. Though, I think Malivore manipulated everyone,” Elijah said softly, “Believe me sometimes you do not know that you are being manipulated. Just look at who my brother is. Now the trick is how to we trap him. We can not kill him; he will just be reborn.”

Hope stood up slowly, stumbling away from Elijah. He got up quickly to steady Hope.

“What’s happening, I feel weird,” Hope said.  
“Josie is remembering her feelings for you. She hasn’t remembered you yet, but hopefully soon,” Enid replied, “You have to stay calm though, its going to feel very weird for you until they completely remember you.”  
“If my family remembers me, why haven’t I returned yet?”  
“Because they aren’t your soulmate.”  
“Josie is my soulmate?”  
“I think you have always known how special she was to you. But.”  
“She was always pining over Penelope. And don’t get me started with Lizzie. And then I just focused on Roman and now Landon. I never thought she could want me.”  
“Oh sweetie, you have fallen for fools because you are scared. You truly are a Mikaelson. She loves you. That pull you are feeling is her love for you. She is your anchor in the storm. When it comes to doing spells, who is the first person you think of training with?”  
“Josie.”  
“Exactly. Why did you give her the talisman for her birthday?”  
“I was tired of her letting everyone walk all over her when she is trying to talk and no one, myself included, wouldn’t listen.”  
“Because you care about her.”  
“I do. Uncle Elijah, will you stay with me, until they pull me back?”  
“I will stay with you always, my dear niece.”

Hope hugged Elijah tightly, and let him hold her as the weird feelings deep inside kept getting closer and closer.

***** Real World*****

After a few hours of sleep, Freya was woken to a knock at the door. She looked around seeing that Rebekah was gone, along with her daughter, as was Marcel. She saw a note saying he went for blood. Keelin and Vincent were still sleeping. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Josie, holding a tray of food.  
“Hi, my dad just got back and I thought you all would be hungry,” Josie said, shyly.  
“Josie, right? Hope talked about you a lot. I know you don’t remember her, but she cared deeply about you.”  
“I wish I could remember her. But something tells me she knew this would happen and didn’t want me or anyone that cared about her to miss her and hurt.”  
“Come in and I will tell you all about my hard headed niece.”

Josie smiled and walked in. Keelin started to stir as Freya shut the door. Vincent was still sound asleep, but Freya knew he would be out longer, since he used magic to stay awake. Josie put the fruit and bagels on the desk. Freya studied Josie as she looked around the room, in a somewhat familiarity. And then Josie’s eyes fell to the painting. Freya watched as Josie walked closer and without any prompting found Hope, her fingers shaking to trace the face.

“That’s her, isn’t it? That Hope. She seems so familiar, but it won’t clear. Like a fog, but I can’t shake it.”  
“You will remember, once we figure out how, we will get you to remember first.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because you are a lot more special than you know, my little siphoner witch. And don’t worry. I have a plan for your merge, it was my niece who brought this all to my attention.”  
“She did that for me? For Lizzie?”  
“She said she needed to know what this was and how to stop it because you deserve to live long lives. That she has to make up for always poking, whatever that means.”  
“’You poked yourself’, I said that to her. She came to my defense when Lizzie through me under the bus over a flag football game. Why did I remember that?”  
“Because that is the bond of a soulmate. I know, those words are scary. But she is a wolf, and soulmates are a big thing for her. To tell you the truth, I don’t think she realized until it was too late who her soulmate was. But by that time, she had to make a choice, a sacrifice. But she made sure to leave tools around to help.”  
“She did. She left me a letter, with your name in it, to ask you about the merge.”  
“Good girl Hope. Ok. We will worry about the merge later; I promise you that. Could you let your father know that I will be by to see him shortly? I need to get these two up and find my sister with my baby.”  
“Rebekah is at the Club House with MG. She took your daughter with them. I was up at sunrise there, that’s how I know.”  
“Don’t sleep much little Saltzman?”  
“I like to watch the sunrise; it helps me clear my head. Like a reset.”  
“Makes perfect sense. Thank you, Josie. You are more important than you know. And I promise nothing bad will happen to you.”  
“I believe you. Ok, I am gonna go tell my dad you will be by to see him soon.”

Josie left the room as Keelin and Vincent started to stir. Freya grabbed a bagel and started munching on it as her family started wake up. Keelin was up first, getting up to grab some fruit. Vincent was a tad slower, but he was sore from driving all night.

“Where is Hayley,” he asked, standing up and stretching.  
“She is out with Rebekah in the Club house. Its safe. I have been there before with Hope. She probably knew Hayley would get fussy and that is a quiet area away from the school. Alaric is back. Josie came by and dropped off this breakfast and told me. I asked her to tell him that I will be down to see him soon.”  
“And Marcel?”  
“Blood run. They can’t live off of animal blood, nor should Alaric ask them too. Kol and Davina will be here within the hour. We have to decide how to play this, especially with Landon lurking around.”  
“We just don’t mention it. And have Marcel or Kol shadow him. And if they get suspicious as to why, tell them it’s the first time they have seen a phoenix,” Keelin said, “We also need to worry about Malivore poisoning the minds of the school.”  
“He can’t, he is too weak in this state. Once Hope is back, his power will be short lived. If I know her, that girl is going to tear him apart, wait for him to regenerate and tear him apart again. Once Davina is here, I will brainstorm ideas with her on how to contain Malivore. Maybe I will get in contact with Bonnie Bennet. She is the resident witch and a powerful one at that,” Vincent said.  
“Maybe not mention my family, I don’t know what Caroline has done to smooth things over with Damon, Elena and Bonnie, if anything. My family isn’t well liked by them. Though, they haven’t said much about Hope being here,” Freya added.  
“Your brother was a bastard, both were, but they have to realize what that bastard did, taking that evil out of this world the way he did. And this is coming from me of all people. We will get through this, one step at a time though. Getting Hope back is the number one priority. Freya, go talk to Alaric, and see what he says. Keelin and I will be out at the clubhouse with Rebekah.”

Freya nodded, getting up and changing clothes. She left the room and headed down to Alaric’s office. Once she got there, she knocked on the door and then went in. Alaric was sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Freya, nice to see you again,” Alaric said, standing up.  
“Wish it was under better circumstances, Ric. But my niece is missing and everyone has forgotten her. And I know you feel it. Its buzzing through this school like a swarm of bees.”  
“Something is off, yes I can agree to that. But I just had a long drive to bring Landon back.”  
“From where the Malivore pit was, that is no longer there. Doesn’t that just a tiny bit concern you. That something so evil, so powerful is now just gone?”  
“It does. But what can I do about it?”  
“Well, let me spend time with Josie, alone. My niece was very protective of her, and cared deeply. She had me research the merge and if my calculations are correct, Hope may be the key to saving both your daughters.”  
“If she is as important as you say she is, then yes, please spend what time you need with Josie. But just know that if any of the Mikaelson’s feed on humans, you will be banned from the school.”  
“Marcel went to the blood bank, and do not threaten nor lecture me Alaric. Not when you have Traveler artifacts on campus that can hurt your students. I know, trust me I know they are here; I can feel their dark energies everywhere. Klaus became something more than you will ever know. Yes, he was an evil prick. Yes, so was Elijah. But that man sacrificed everything for his daughter, and I will be damned if you or any of these other yokel backwoods ignorant narrow-minded jackasses stop me from saving her after she risked everything to save all of you. Just like her father. Now, if you are done puffing your hateful chest, I need you to contact Caroline and have her come home, basically now. I am going to need her to bring Bonnie Bennet into the fold, but this is mainly for the merge. Have Josie meet me at the Club House. She knows where it is.”

Freya then stormed out of Alaric’s office. She had been keeping a lot of anger towards him for a while, especially after reading the hateful things they taught at that school about her family. She left campus and walked to the Club House. She felt calm once she saw her wife and daughter sitting by the water. Rebekah walked over and handed her a cup.

“Marcel brought coffee. He figured you would need it after going one on one with Alaric.”  
“Prick had the nerve to threaten us. Its ok, he is tired and trying to protect his school, but still.”  
“And for all we know, Malivore could have jumped from Landon to him. Or he still hates us all with a passion. Yet, he had a soft spot for Hope.”  
“To try and have her not turn out like Klaus,” Marcel said, “There is a black wolf in these woods, watching us. He has a ring that I recognize. He must be a student. But she should have been Alpha of the pack. I see some of these wolves and man are they scrawny little piss ants. Nothin on the bayou wolves.”  
“When we get her back, I will have a talk with her,” Keelin said, “She needs a pack. And her wolf knows it. And I will have words with Alaric as well if he disagrees.”  
“Don’t worry, dear sister in law, we all will,” Kol said, walking through the woods, “Davina is up at the campus, taking a look around and keeping an eye on Landon. We met Josie on the way in, and she and Davina got to talking. I just listened for you and took a walk.”

Freya walked over and hugged her little brother, followed by Rebekah. He smiled sadly at his sisters.  
“We really need to be better about getting together, and not just when there is conflict and tragedy.”  
“And once Hope is back, we will all make better efforts, especially for her. We keep forgetting how much she has truly lost.”  
“So, what is the plan.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT abandon this story. Real life can be a bitch and I got stuck. Hopefully this makes up for it

Freya sat down with Kol, going over everything that she talked about with Alaric. And then they started brainstorming ways to destroy a phoenix. An hour or so later, Davina, with Josie made their way to the Club House. They were chattering as if old friends, and seeing like a weight was lifted off of Josie, made Freya smile.

“Hey Davina, I see you made a friend,” Rebekah said.  
“You have your groupies, and I have mine,” Davina said with a laugh.  
“Hello, we weren’t properly introduced, I am Kol, this lot’s younger brother, Davina’s husband, and uncle to Hope,” Kol said, walking over to Josie.  
“Hi, I’m Josie, but I think you knew that. And I hope I can get you your Hope back. I am kind of glad at the moment that I am not feeling the pain that all of you are. Missing her, when everyone else has forgotten her and her sacrifice. It must be heart wrenching.”  
“It is, I’m Keelin, Freya’s wife, and I am a werewolf. My wolf is missing her something fierce. There has been a black wolf roaming out here, do you know who that is?”  
“His name is Raf, and we don’t know why he is stuck in werewolf mode. I think its magic related though.”  
“That is what it feels like to me. Similar to when Klaus went after Hayley and the Crescent Wolves for taking Hope from him. One step at a time, we will figure that out after we get Hope back,” Freya said.  
“I agree; besides, the wolf seems to be protecting us, or at least the baby. Maybe since he is in wolf form, he still remembers Hope and sees us as her pack and not a threat,” Rebekah said.   
“Ok, how do we get me to remember her? It’s like there is a wall, that is surrounded by another wall. Its all boxed in,” Josie said softly.  
“When you saw her in the painting, how did you feel,” Freya asked.  
“Warm. Like I never had to worry with her around. She is a natural born leader, isn’t she?”  
“She is kid,” Marcel said, “Her mother was a powerful Alpha, of probably one of the proudest packs I have ever known. Any pack she makes will become apart of Crescent Wolves, and she deserves that honor of having a pack, but that’s a discussion for another time.”  
“Tell me about her, please?”  
“When she was born, I saved her, but it was for a selfish reason. I knew her blood would cure my guys, but by the time I got back, they were gone. And as I held her, I instantly knew that I had to protect her. She was my little sister. This poor girl only knew violence and destruction growing up.”  
“That is our curse that we gave to her,” Kol said, “But, the violence a lot of times was done out of love. How anyone could hurt her, and if they did, we were there to fight for her.”  
“She was such a smart girl. When your dad met her for the first time, she was doing a level of magic even he couldn’t do. I think she made him realize that the school was needed, especially for girls like you and Hope,” Freya said, “She caught onto magic quickly. It courses through her like her wolf. Its all around her, she can feel things shift and change. I think that’s how she knew she didn’t have time to stop Malivore any other way than the one she had.”  
“She talked about you all the time too. She always wanted to tell you that she didn’t blame you for pulling the Hollow out of her and putting it into Klaus. She didn’t blame anyone but herself. I think its why she was alone for so long, because anyone she loved, anyone she got close to, especially if they weren’t safe, she felt like she was going to lose. But at the end, she created her pack, a mash up of wolves, witches and vampires,” Rebekah softly said, walking over to Josie, “You dear girl, pulled her from that shell. You all did. But you, she was always in love with you. And if all she could ever be was your friend, then that is what she would be.”  
“She sounds amazing, and the more you talk about her, I feel this warmth,” Josie said, softly.  
“I want to try a memory spell. It’s not going to hurt, I promise. Kol, can you set up a circle of candles. I want us to get in the circle and you hold my hands. Then I want the rest of the family to join hands around us and just think of Hope. I will funnel our memories of her into you, and hopefully, no pun intended, kickstart your memories.”  
The group did what they were told. Davina handed Josie some white flowers.   
“That is Eyebright. It is used a lot for memory spells. Hold it tight between both of you and it should help funnel our memories.”

Josie nodded and grasped hands with Freya, both holding tightly to the Eyebright. Freya was never one to doubt her magic, but this was one time where she prayed to the gods and goddesses to make this work, not just for them, but for the world. 

*****Elsewhere*****

It was as if the spell was creating a storm in the pocket where Elijah, Hope and Enid were. Hope clung to her uncle, knowing this was the last time she would see him for a very long time.

“Do me a favor, Hope,” Elijah said, with a sad smile on his face, “tell my brother and sisters I love them and that Niklaus and I are proud of them. But they have to do better by you, and that goes both ways. You are family, always and forever.”  
“I promise to do better Uncle Elijah. Tell my mom and dad that I love them and miss them.”  
“I shall. Now close your eyes and I will hold on until the very end.”

Hope held onto Elijah, eyes closed tightly as she felt her body being pulled out of Elsewhere and back into the real world. 

*****Real World*****

Freya can feel the hold on Hope, as their memories are flooded into Josie’s mind. Josie was inundated with memories from the Mikaelson’s, which were breaking the wall around her memories that was created by Malivore’s magic. She saw them together in her room doing dark magic. And then them on garbage duty in the park, fighting a gargoyle, fighting a mummy. Every last memory flooding her mind.

“You had a crush on me,” Hope asked, a slight smirk on her lips.  
“Of course I did. Who wouldn’t,” Josie replied.

Josie’s eyes opened wide, as all the memories of Hope came crashing back. A moment later a crack of thunder ripped across the sky and there was a splash. Marcel dropped the hands he was holding and ran to the water. He quickly jumped in swimming to the sinking body. He pulled up Hope who was gasping for air as they hit the surface. The family ran to the lake’s edge, with Kol helping pull Marcel and Hope up the embankment. Freya and Rebekah were breathing heavy sighs of relief when they saw her gasping for air.

“Marcel,” Hope asked, coughing, “how are you here? How am I here?”  
“Oh kid, you decided to play hero and we had to rescue your ass.”

Hope sighed, hugging Marcel tightly. She knew her uncle stayed with her until the end, and despite that being sad, also made her happy knowing he was with her. She let Kol and Marcel pull her up to solid ground and she was soon hugged by Rebekah, Freya, Keelin and Davina, not caring that they would get wet. Josie stood to the side, smiling at the sight in front of her. She rarely saw Hope with her family, and that fact that she was remembering Hope at all meant they used a lot of powerful magic. 

Hope let go of her family and looked up at Josie. She shyly walked over to her, smiling.

“You remembered me,” Hope said softly, knowing full well her family was watching.  
“How could I forget,” Josie replied.  
“Hey guys can we have a minute alone? Maybe see if the headmaster remembers me yet?”  
“You got it kiddo,” Marcel said, ushering the group back towards the school.

Hope stood there nervous, staring at Josie. She knew what this meant, what Josie was to her. She should have realized it sooner, but she was playing it safely, especially after everything that she had gone through in her life.

“So,” Hope started before Josie launched herself at her, pulling her close and holding her tightly.  
“You big dumb heroic idiot. Why did you do that? Did you think that we wouldn’t eventually feel this giant loss in our souls?”  
“Keeping you safe is all that has ever mattered to me. I hope you realize that. I felt drawn to you for so long, but I stood in the shadows and latched onto those who weren’t worthy of me. I am very much like my father, feeling that I am undeserving when it comes to those I love.”  
“You love me?”  
“Of course I do, who wouldn’t? You are so special, that’s why I made sure my Aunt Freya knew about the merge so you could be saved, so you and Lizzie both could be saved. You deserve to live happy long lives without this threat looming over you.”  
“But I deserve to have you in my life Hope. You were selflessly selfish. Penelope may have been my first girlfriend, and maybe even my first love, but she wasn’t the one I dreamed of kissing for the first time, or the one I really wanted to be with.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you. Damn it Hope, I never cared that you were a secretive Marshall or a reclusive Mikaelson. I have always wanted you. When you were erased from existence, it felt like half of my soul was ripped to shreds.”

Josie sighed sadly and walked closer to Hope, taking her hand and staring her right in the eye.

“You are my soulmate, always have been. I felt it back when we helped your dad remove the Hollow from you. I just buried it, caused a fire, caused rifts because it scared me, you scare me.”  
“I scare you?”  
“In a good way. I feel at home with you. I just turned 16 and I feel alive whenever I am around you. You are always looking out for us, for me. The necklace you gave me saved my life. You have saved my life, everyone here at this school. You have done so much and asked for nothing.”

Hope stepped closer, placing her hands on Josie’s face, and leaning in. Their lips met for the first time. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon, desire took over. Josie wrapped her arms around Hope, pulling her close. Soon they broke apart, foreheads leaning against the other.

“That was,” Hope said, breathless.  
“I should have done it sooner. I love you Hope, and I really want to see where this takes us because I’m pretty sure your Aunts are planning our wedding.”  
“I love you. And I am pretty sure you are right.”  
“Come on, lets go get you some dry clothes and see what is happening at the school.”

Hope nodded and the two walked hand in hand back to school. When they got closer they heard shouting and Hope looked at Josie.

“Don’t even think about it, we go together.”  
“Ok.”

The two ran into the school to see Alaric being held back by Marcel while Keelin was being held back by Kol and Freya. Hope pushed her way between everyone staring down Alaric.

“What is going on,” Hope demanded.  
“They wanted to know why you weren’t the alpha, and I said it was because of your father,” Alaric replied.  
“That’s not what you told me, Dr. Saltzman.”  
“Nor me and Lizzie. You said you didn’t want that kind of pressure for her due to the trauma she has already faced,” Josie said, standing next to Hope.  
“I lied. Power corrupts and with her bloodline.”

Hope stood straight up and got in Alaric’s face, staring him down. Her normal yellow wolf eyes were now blue. A deep growl rumbled through her chest causing Keelin to kneel and everyone else back up.

“I am already an alpha Alaric. I am the alpha of the Crescent Moon pack. Keelin is only my proxy because I am not ready to lead. But there will be another pack joining me. This school’s pack will become part of my pack, and you can’t stop me.”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“You are still waiting for the student council to vote. Once Raf is back as a human, I promise you, you are done as headmaster.”  
“But until then, I am expelling you for going against the rules that were set for you.”  
“Dad you can’t! She has done everything for this school,” Josie yelled.  
“ENOUGH,” Freya yelled.

Everyone stilled, looking at the witch.

“Alaric, you expel Hope and you will lose whatever money you had. Klaus kept this school going, Klaus made sure that our bloodlines, our legacies had a safe haven because it was what Caroline wanted, and what Hayley wanted. Hope was always an alpha, and that will never change. We will give you some space to rethink your decision.”

Freya turned and left, and everyone followed. Josie was the last to leave, staring at her dad, not knowing whether to be angry or sad or both because of what just happened. She quickly followed the family, leaving her father all alone. He slumped down in is chair, placing his head in his hands. He knew that this would lead to a fight, he just didn’t realize how big of one.


End file.
